


birthday sex

by fairysylveon



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Creampie, First Time Bottoming, M/M, also warning for mention of jefferson sexualizing nathan while he was 17, not enough that nathan can't consent though I was very specific about him only being a little tipsy, technically he's probably never been with another guy at all before but, warning for slightly intoxicated sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8609848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairysylveon/pseuds/fairysylveon
Summary: Nathan is finally 18.of course, because this is a cliche porn fic, that means they have to fuck





	

**Author's Note:**

> when will I stop this  
> also can you tell I can't title or write summaries of smut for shit.......

Nathan keeps glancing over at Jefferson, hopeful. Expectant. Looks disappointed when he looks away, but will look back again a few minutes later. Then down at the ground, disappointed all over again. Like Jefferson is supposed to read his mind to know what he wants from him.

 

But Jefferson does know what he wants. He wonders why Nathan just doesn’t come out and ask. _Don’t you remember_? 

 

And of course he remembers. He just… doesn’t want to acknowledge it, because somewhere in the back of his mind, some sick part of him has been _waiting_ for the day Nathan turned 18. What he was doing was manipulative already, was something to be frowned upon. But even he had his limits, he hated that he sexualized Nathan sometimes. 

 

It had started a few months back. Nathan had been so… seductive, for lack of a better word, and Jefferson had _wanted_ , christ he’d wanted, but even he wouldn’t stoop to sex with a minor. He was an artist who did what he had to for his works, not a fucking creep.

 

But now? 

 

Nathan was 18. But Jefferson still didn’t really want to acknowledge he’d been lusting after him before now, didn’t want to acknowledge that now Nathan was of age, and probably so fucking _willing_. And if he made a move on him now, it would be _painfully_ obvious he’d thought about it before. Fuck.

 

But… hell, he didn’t have to think about Nathan being 18, he could just… casually mention it, so Nathan would stop looking so disappointed. Mark wanted to kiss that sad little frown, make it disappear--wait, no, _fuck_. No he didn’t. _No he didn't_.

 

“So, Nathan.”

 

Nathan sat up straighter, looked over at Jefferson, looking like he was trying too hard not to get his hopes up. “Hm?”

 

“Want to do anything special for your birthday? You know we can’t be seen together here, but… it’s your day. We could go out of town.”

 

Nathan let out a deep breath, looked so relieved and almost happy. Jefferson _hadn’t_ forgotten, he hadn’t, and Nathan suddenly felt so special that he would bother to remember. “Actually I was thinking we could get a pizza and some whiskey and get drunk down here?”

 

“You sure? We could go someplace nice, I can splurge for your birthday.”

 

A tiny smile pulled at Nathan’s lips, and he glanced away. “That’s… I mean, thanks, but I’d rather spend time here. Y’know, uh, alone?”

 

 _Alone_.

 

So, okay, if Nathan was the one to make the first move, Mark wouldn’t feel as guilty. Nathan would never know he’d been thinking about it for a while, and Nathan would be the one to cross the line. He could do that, that was perfect.

 

Jefferson swallowed hard. Was Nathan really planning on being so bold tonight? 

 

“Yeah, okay. Whatever you want. I’ll go buy some whiskey, you go and get the pizza. Sound good?”

 

Another little smile, then Nathan stood up, pulled on his jacket. “Sounds great.”

 

\------

 

Nathan's had a few drinks, but he isn't drunk. Just a little tipsy, just enough to make him a weird mixture of shy and bold, and sleepy, like he'd been sedated. A slightly intoxicated Nathan was so open, honest. Jefferson loved it.

 

Nathan sighed, leaned over and pressed his face against Jefferson's neck. _Nuzzled_ him, buried his face right under Jefferson's jaw. 

 

“Can I tell you somethin’?” 

 

Nathan's breath gusted against Jefferson's neck, made him shiver. “Anything.”

 

“Been waiting for you to kiss me all night. When are you gonna?” Nathan raised his head back up, met Jefferson's eyes. His cheeks were pink, and Mark wasn't sure if it was from the alcohol or what he'd just admitted. 

 

Jefferson tried to look surprised. “What gave you the idea I was going to kiss you?”

 

Nathan let out this breathy little laugh. “Please. You're always staring at my lips. Did you think I wouldn't notice?” He cocked his head, his eyes were half-lidded, a sleepy little smile on his lips. “C’mon. I know you want to.” Nathan's tongue pushed out between his lips, wetting them, and Jefferson hyper focused on it. Jesus, Nathan was right, he wanted to kiss him and bite those pretty lips. 

 

What he really wanted, though, was those lips wrapped around his--

 

Wait, jesus. All Nathan had invited him to do was kiss, he needed to slow down. Kiss first. Then he could see if Nathan would let him go farther. 

 

So he sighed, leaned forward a bit. Nathan parted his lips, obedient, and Jefferson pressed their mouths together. 

 

Nathan sighed, like he was relieved, like he’d waited for this as long as Jefferson had. Maybe longer, come to think of it. But that didn’t matter, what mattered was Nathan shifting closer, deepening the kiss, putting his hand on Jefferson’s chest. 

 

Jefferson put his hand on Nathan’s knee, closed his eyes and kissed back. He’d thought about this for a while, it was… almost surreal, for it to be happening, for Nathan’s lips to be pressed up against his.

 

Jefferson slid his hand up Nathan’s leg. Nathan didn’t stop him, and Mark took it as an invitation. Fuck it. He wasn’t going to wait for Nathan to move things along, he’d do it himself, now that Nathan had at least started the whole thing. So Jefferson slid his hand all the way up Nathan’s leg, then between his thighs, pressed his palm up against Nathan’s crotch. Nathan sighed, broke the kiss to tilt his head back, and Jefferson used the opportunity to lean in and kiss and bite Nathan’s neck.

 

Nathan made this pathetic, needy little noise. Bucked his hips up against Jefferson’s hand. Mark was almost certain this is exactly what Nathan had planned when he’d asked to spend the night down here _alone_ , and he wasn’t complaining, because he’d spent all damn day thinking about how starting today, he could fuck Nathan Prescott with a mostly-clear conscience. So, yeah, he was taking what Nathan was offering.

 

Nathan shifted, crawled up into Jefferson’s lap, straddling his legs and kissing him again. Then started _rutting_ against Jefferson’s stomach, absolutely shameless, and let out a cute little moan, and that was it, Jefferson didn’t care to keep any semblance of composure anymore. He pushed Nathan over to the side and pressed him against the couch cushions, crawling over him and kissing him hard. He’d waited too damn long for this to let Nathan take control, especially when he wanted nothing more than to hold Nathan down and push into him and make him _whine_ and beg for more.

 

Jefferson pushed himself back up, just looking at Nathan, how flushed his cheeks were, how huge his pupils were. How, as soon as Jefferson had broken the kiss, Nathan bit his lip and stared up at him with this way-too-innocent expression, like he was _trying_ to be enticing, trying to make sure he wouldn’t lose Mark’s attention.

 

And, oh, he wouldn’t. Mark had looked forward to this, thought about Nathan when he jerked off sometimes. Always felt guilty as all hell afterwards, but now Nathan was an _adult_ , and Jefferson didn’t have to just _think_ about it anymore. Nathan was inviting him to kiss him, to touch him, and hopefully to fuck him, and Jefferson wasn’t about to pass that up.

 

He leaned down to kiss Nathan again, running a hand up under Nathan's shirt. Nathan hummed and arched into the touch. Jefferson pushed the shirt up, until it wouldn't go any farther. “Raise up.”

 

So Nathan did, and he shrugged off his jacket and pulled off his shirt without having to be told, threw them to the floor, then lowered himself back onto the couch. Jefferson leaned over him again, kissing at his collarbone, up his neck, and his hand rested on Nathan's chest, then slowly slid lower, down to the button of his pants. He worked it open with one hand, slid his hand lower, until he was rubbing Nathan's half-hard dick through his boxers. 

 

Nathan moaned softly, pushed his hips up to meet Jefferson's hand. 

 

“Yeah, that's it. You look so good, you know that? Christ, look at that face, Nathan.” Nathan just let out this breathy little noise, so fucking cute that Jefferson couldn't resist leaning in to kiss him again. 

 

Then he raised back up and sat back, pulling at Nathan's jeans and boxers. Nathan lifted his hips, letting Jefferson pull them off and toss them on the ground, and now Nathan was completely naked.

 

Jefferson cursed, reached out and ran his hand over Nathan's bony little chest. He looked so good. Nothing like Mark was usually into, but gorgeous nonetheless. 

 

“Can I fuck you tonight, Nathan?”

 

Nathan nodded, almost frantic, like he was afraid Jefferson would never ask. “Yeah. Yeah, please.”

 

“Tell me you brought lube and a condom.”

 

Nathan pursed his lips. “I brought lube. It's in my bag.”

 

“Nathan, you need a condom even when--”

 

“I know, I know, but, god. I just. I want you to cum inside me, okay? Please? I swear I'm clean, just, please? For… for my birthday.” 

 

 _Fuck_. No way could he deny that cute, pleading expression. And Nathan would never lie to him, that much he knew. So, what the hell? Jefferson could give him a creampie for his 18th birthday. “Christ. Okay. I'll get the lube, you stay still.”

 

Nathan nodded and watched Jefferson go over to his bag and dig through it until he pulled out a bottle of lubricant. 

 

Jefferson went back over to the couch and sat down. “C'mere.”

 

Nathan sat up and crawled back into Jefferson's lap. Jefferson kissed his neck, then gave him a real kiss, and poured lube onto his fingers before reaching behind Nathan and rubbing a finger over Nathan's hole. 

 

Nathan took in a sharp breath, then was visibly trying to relax.

 

“Never done this before?”

 

“No. Do I _look_ like I take it up the ass all the time?”

 

Jefferson raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t say that. Just, pretty as you are, I figured every guy at Blackwell was lining up to fuck you.”

 

“Whatever. Even if they were, I wouldn’t let ‘em. Just want you.”

 

Jefferson smiled at him, gave him a soft kiss. Then pulled back a bit to look at Nathan’s face. “Well. Just try to relax. We’ll take it slow, but it’ll hurt more if you’re tense.”

 

“Okay.” So Nathan tried, trying to relax every muscle in his body as Jefferson kept rubbing without pushing in yet.

 

Finally, Jefferson started a slow push, the very tip of his middle finger pushing inside. God, it felt _weird_ , but, not bad, just new and strange. Nathan tried to consciously relax, pressed his face against Jefferson’s neck and kissed there as a distraction.

 

It took surprisingly little time before Jefferson’s finger was in to the second joint, and he started pulling it out and pushing it back in, so slowly, and Nathan shuddered, found he almost couldn’t wait until he’d be able to feel Jefferson’s dick up in there. But he wouldn’t rush Jefferson, or the prep, he didn’t want to hurt, he wanted it to feel nothing but good when he finally got the be fucked by Mark. He’d fantasized for so long, he wanted this to be everything he’d imagined. 

 

Not too much later, Jefferson was pressing a second finger in, slow and gentle, and Nathan tried to distract himself so he didn't get weirded out by the strange feeling and tense up. He was nervous now, but it also felt… kind of good. He could see himself _really_ liking this when he got used to it. He took in a shaky breath, then pressed a few more kisses to Jefferson's neck, just trying to have _something_ to do other than concentrate too hard.

 

Jefferson was being more tender and loving than Nathan had seen him in a while. Mark was a tough-love kind of man, was loud and got a little violent when Nathan screwed up. It always scared Nathan, made him cry, but it was always worth it for these soft moments with him, it was always worth putting up with. Because he loved a strong, encouraging hand on his shoulder, he loved when Mark hugged him, and now? Now he knew he loved when Mark touched him, too. And he loved being here on the couch, completely naked, vulnerable, just for Jefferson to show he could still be warm and kind. 

 

At least for now. Nathan was kind of holding out hope that once he was prepped enough, Mark would push him down and fuck him so hard he’d have trouble walking tomorrow morning.

 

Jefferson was slowly thrusting his two fingers in and out now, then spreading his fingers apart a little, trying to stretch him out. _Really_ weird feeling, but still not unpleasant.

 

Jefferson pressed a kiss to the corner of Nathan's mouth. “Doing okay?”

 

Nathan nodded, kissed Mark on the lips.

 

“You're doing so well, Nathan. Does it feel good?”

 

“A little. Mostly it just feels… new.”

 

Jefferson hummed and nodded in understanding, then kissed Nathan's cheek, beard scratching against Nathan's face. Nathan just _loved_ the attention, planning this for tonight was the best idea he'd ever had. 

 

After a little while, Jefferson asked him, “Think you're ready for a third?”

 

Nathan wasn't sure, but Jefferson hadn't hurt him so far. “I… think so.”

 

So Jefferson poured more lube onto his fingers and prodded against Nathan's hole with the third one. He started pushing it in, still slow, careful, and Nathan could feel the stretch, and it kind of burned a little, but it didn’t really hurt, not enough for him to ask for it to stop. Jefferson must have noticed his expression, because he stopped momentarily to add more lube, then kept going, still so gentle. 

 

Eventually, after a lot of stretching, Jefferson had all three fingers shoved in as far as they’d go. He gently angled his fingers and pressed against a spot that felt a little more pleasurable.

 

Nathan squirmed in his lap, shifting his hips down against Jefferson’s fingers curiously. “That feels different. Kinda nice.”

 

Jefferson smiled and pressed a kiss to Nathan’s forehead. “It’ll feel even better, just give it a little while.”

 

So Nathan kept pushing his hips down, making Jefferson’s fingers rub up against his what he assumed had to be his prostate, and he’d been right; it _was_ starting to feel better. After a little while, Nathan closed his eyes and gasped quietly. “Shit. That does feel good.” Nathan’s legs were starting to get sore from lifting himself up and pushing down, but he didn’t care, not when Jefferson had three fingers inside of him, not when this was everything he’d wanted.

 

Well. Almost.

 

“So… when can you fuck me?”

 

Jefferson laughed softly at his eagerness. “Whenever you want. Three fingers should be enough.”

 

“Now?”

 

Another quiet laugh. “Sure. Now’s good.” Jefferson slid his fingers out of Nathan, and Nathan crawled out of his lap, laying down on the couch again.

 

Jefferson had the lube again, and he pushed his pants and boxers down to his thighs. He spread the lube onto his dick, and Nathan watched, even more excited now because _this was happening_. Jefferson was finally going to fuck him, and Nathan found himself both nervous and really looking forward to it.

 

And then Jefferson had his cock pushed up against Nathan's hole, not pushing in yet, just letting him feel it there. Nathan let out a shaky little breath, the anticipation making him feel almost dizzy. 

 

Jefferson leaned over him, kissed him, then started pushing in so _slowly_. Nathan could feel himself stretching open around him, and there was only a slight discomfort, not nearly enough for him to want it to stop. 

 

He never thought this would actually happen, but he was glad for it. Glad to feel Jefferson's thick cock pushing into him, glad to have Jefferson above him, kissing him, running a hand down his chest. 

 

It was almost overwhelming, but he loved it. 

 

Jefferson had pushed all the way in, and Nathan lifted his legs, hooking them around Jefferson's waist. Made this soft little sigh. Jefferson was so much more _filling_ than three fingers, and it felt strange, but Nathan liked it. 

 

Jefferson was looking down at him, at his nervous expression and his pink cheeks, and Jefferson smiled at him, warm and kind. Nathan loved that smile, he never wanted it to fade, never again wanted to see Jefferson’s stern, disapproving eyes on him when he fucked up, never wanted to hear him yell again. It would come again and again, but for now, Nathan could pretend that this warmth would last forever.

 

“Doing okay?”

 

Nathan nodded, took in a deep, shaky breath. “You can move now. I’ll be okay.”

 

So Jefferson started slowly moving, pulling out and slowly pushing back in. He was more than ready to just hold Nathan down and fuck him until he screamed, but he was going to make sure Nathan was enjoying it, too.

 

Nathan moaned, soft and quiet. Lifted his hips up to meet Jefferson's gentle, unhurried thrusts. Nathan appreciated Jefferson’s efforts to make it painless, but he was getting impatient, he was so hard it hurt. And he figured he could take it. “C’mon you can fuck me. I’ll tell you if it hurts, okay? Just, please? Fuck me hard.”

 

Jefferson cursed. Some part of him was thinking, maybe it was too soon, Nathan didn’t know if he could handle it yet, this was Nathan’s first time, he had no idea. But the horny part of him won out, and Jefferson thrusted in hard, hips slapping against Nathan’s ass. 

 

And Nathan definitely didn’t sound like he was in pain, moaning like a cheap whore, had his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth hanging open. So Jefferson figured he was alright, didn’t slow down, just fucked into him hard and fast, grunting with the effort.

 

Nathan was making these cute, breathy noises, squeezed his thighs around Jefferson’s waist and moaned his name, over and over. Mark, Mark, _Mark_! He didn’t seem to know what to do with his hands, raised them up to grab for Jefferson, hesitated, then put them back down by sides.

 

Jefferson grabbed both of his wrists, pinned them down by his head, and Nathan seemed to like that, groaned and opened his eyes again to look up at Jefferson. “Mark, will y-?” Nathan cut himself off with a loud moan as Jefferson thrusted in particularly hard. “Fuck. Will you just-?” Nathan tried to raise one of his hands, and Jefferson let him. Then Nathan took Jefferson’s hand and pressed it against his own throat.

 

Jefferson got the hint, groaned, wrapped his fingers around Nathan’s throat and squeezed. Nathan made this desperate little sound, bucked his hips back against Jefferson, eyes fluttering closed again. 

 

He looked so goddamn gorgeous like this, his eyebrows pulled together, mouth open wide, had his free hand wrapped around Jefferson’s wrist to keep his hand around his throat.

 

Jefferson moved his other hand to Nathan’s dick, his stroking almost leisurely compared to the quick, rough way he was pounding into Nathan’s ass. He squeezed a little harder around Nathan’s neck, and Nathan fucking _whimpered_ , then slapped his free hand over his mouth, muffling a loud yell as he came all over his belly.

 

He couldn’t help himself, Jefferson groaned watching Nathan’s cum hit his stomach, and watching that pretty face of his look so _debauched_ when he orgasmed. He slowed his thrusting a bit, just watching Nathan, his eyes half-lidded, a sated little smile on his face, looked so fucking satisfied and _pretty_. He wished he had his camera, but there was no way in hell he was getting up to get it yet, not when he was so hard and so _close_ to giving Nathan that creampie he’d wanted.

 

Jefferson moved both of his hands to grip Nathan’s hips, fingers digging in hard, and he held him in place while he fucked into him, hard and fast and probably way too brutal for Nathan’s first time, but Nathan wasn’t complaining, just kept moaning and gasping.

 

Jefferson grunted, only had to thrust a few more times before he was gasping and coming inside Nathan. Nathan bit his lip and sighed, like he was relieved to _finally_ be filled up completely. Jefferson took a few moments to catch his breath before pulling out, and when he did, cum started to drip out of Nathan’s hole.

 

And that was the hottest fucking thing he’d ever seen, jesus. He grabbed Nathan’s thighs, pushed them up towards his chest to get a better look, and more cum started spilling out. “Fuck. Hold that pose, don’t move.”

 

Mark got up, and Nathan obeyed, only moving to put his hands on his legs to keep them up against his chest. Mark came back with his camera, and Nathan loved to please, because he bit his lip again and put on this sultry expression, just for the sake of a good picture, and Jefferson took the shot.

 

And, okay, maybe having such a dirty picture taken of him was more than a little embarrassing, but the praise he got for it made it all worth it.


End file.
